


Oh, Ho, the Mistletoe

by kitsunequeen



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas, Jealousy, M/M, Mistletoe, this is way late for christmas but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"some random creepy stranger at a bar held a mistletoe over you but i kissed you instead" AU</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“How bout you let me buy you a drink?”</p>
<p>“No thanks, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Aw don’t be that way, man. It’s Christmas!”</p>
<p>Connor watches from the corner of his eye as some creepy-looking, overly drunk stranger flirts with Oliver across the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Ho, the Mistletoe

“How bout you let me buy you a drink?”

“No thanks, I’m fine.”

“Aw don’t be that way, man. It’s Christmas!”

Connor watches from the corner of his eye as some creepy-looking, overly drunk stranger flirts with Oliver across the bar. He wants to go over there and stop him, he does, but he can’t put on a display of jealousy like that now that they’re broken up. Besides, he should probably just get out of here anyway; that’s what he should’ve done as soon as he saw that Oliver was here tonight. Still, it doesn’t make him feel any better about watching the man hang around Oliver.

“I- it’s nice of you to offer, but I was just about to get going anyway. I have work in the morning, and-”

“Ahhh, a working man,” the guy slurs. “How bout that? Betcha got lotsa money, huh? Maybe you oughta be buying  _me_  a drink.”

Oliver laughs nervously, something Connor had always found endearing. The way it sounds now though, provoked by this man, makes his blood boil. He’d like nothing more than to go over there and punch the guy in the face.

But no. Oliver is a full grown man, he can take care of himself, he  _wants_  to take care of himself. Connor cheated on him, and he has no place interfering in his life now. He just wishes that at the very least, the bartender might say something.

“You’re cute,” the man goes on, propping himself up on the bar. “’nd shy. I get that. You just gotta warm up to me a little.” He slings an arm over Oliver’s shoulder.

“Listen, I really need to go,” Oliver says, pulling at his collar, as though the entire room was suddenly too hot.

“If I can’t at least buy ya a drink, how bout a quick kiss?” the man asks, pulling a balled up clump of what looks like it was at one point mistletoe from his back pocket.

It’s such a stupid tactic Connor might’ve laughed, had Oliver not looked so horribly uncomfortable.

Oliver’s hand goes back to his collar, and he leans back a little. “I- I have a boyfriend,” he lies. “I really need to get going.”

“I’m not seeing any boyfriend,” the man says, his hot breath in Oliver’s face.

And that, well… that’s enough for Connor. It’s more of an impulse than anything else, but in the next second he’s up and striding across the bar.

“Right here,” he says. Before he really has a chance to think about it, he shoves himself between Oliver and the other man, planting his lips on Oliver’s.

He’d only meant to stay there for a second, just long enough to prove his point, but suddenly Oliver reciprocates. They’re making out for the first time in weeks, Oliver’s cheeks still flushed red and Connor’s elbow still pressing into the man behind him.

After a short while it gets uncomfortable, and Connor pulls back, actually eliciting what can only be called a whine from Oliver. A smile flits across Connor’s face for the briefest of seconds before he rounds back on the other man.

“So why don’t you get lost?” he suggests, crossing his arms.

“Whatever,” the man grumbles, lumbering off to a table in the corner, where he takes a swig from his abandoned beer. 

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Connor asks when he’s gone. “I can walk you back to your place?”

“Sure,” Oliver says, standing. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Connor says, though it’s starting to feel a little awkward again. He had dove in to save him, and Oliver had seemed to quite enjoy the kissing, but that didn’t mean he wanted anything more to do with him. Except-

“You can stay for a while,” Oliver says, as they reach the street. “You know, if you want.”

“Yeah,” Connor agrees. “Sounds good.”

Then, in the boldest move Connor’s seen from him yet, Oliver says, “Maybe we can find some mistletoe of our own.”

They definitely have some stuff to work through, but for now? Yeah, mistletoe sounds pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [mistletoemccall](http://mistletoemccall.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
